The Night That Changed My Life
by UkyoHimura
Summary: Chapter 3 is here. Took me a month once again but I did it. While Kurama is away on a mission with Yusuke, Hiei, and Kuwabara. This gives Botan time to get her feelins for him straighten out. Well she be able to find the answer into for when comes back...
1. Getting to Know You

DISCLAIMER: Yu-Yu Hakusho and Yu-Yu Hakusho characters are exclusively owned by Yoshihiro Togashi, Shonen Jump Comics, Funimation and associated parties. Please note this is purely fiction and for entertainment purposes only. This story is not meant for sale or profit.  
  
The Night That Changed My Life  
  
Chapter 1: Getting to Know You  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Early one Saturday morning. It was late autumn all the leaves had fallen from the trees. The wind was blowing, there were little dark clouds in the sky as if it were about to rain. And on the 4th floor apartments, at Hakuwei Apartments, lived Botan. Botan has been living there for a year now. Right now she was taking a shower getting ready to for the girls day out with Keiko. They had been planning for this for sometime now.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
"Oh yeah that felt great!" Botan said as she came out of the shower. She grabbed her favorite blue towel and wrapped it around herself.  
  
She walked out of the bathroom into the living room with a comb in her hand. She was brushing her lovely long blue hair. It was shinning from after she had just washed it.  
  
"Keiko's a half an hour late". She thought while looking at the time on the digital clock.  
  
*Ding Dong, Ding Dong*  
  
" It's Keiko finally". She ran to the door to open it for Keiko.  
  
"Hey Keiko finally, What." She then stopped in mid sentence. She realized that it wasn't Keiko, it as someone else.  
  
"Ah Ku-Kurama, its you. What are you.?!"  
  
"Well I ran into Keiko and she asked me to give you this, and tell you that she couldn't make it today. Something about Yusuke giving her a surprise." Kurama explained to Botan.  
  
"Oh I see". Botan nodded in respond.  
  
He then handed her a heavy bag that had all the books in it that Keiko had borrowed from her.  
  
Just as Botan was about to grab for the bag her towel came untied and feel to her ankles. She had forgotten that she even had it on.  
  
"EEK! Oh My Goddess!" Botan yelled and grabbed the towel as fast as she could and ran off into her bedroom.  
  
As for Kurama he was still standing their by the door in shock blushing a deep red all over his face.  
  
He then let himself in and closed the door behind himself. Hoping Botan wouldn't mind he sat down on the couch to await for Botan's return.  
  
About ten minutes had past and Botan had finally came out of her room. She walked over to Kurama with her head down blushing from abbressment.  
  
"Sorry about that". She apologized to Kurama.  
  
"I should be the one saying sorry". He said whiling handing her the bag of books.  
  
"I'll be going now". Kurama then got up on his way to the door.  
  
"Uh.um.Ku-Kurama wait".  
  
Kurama then stopped in surprise and turned around to face Botan.  
  
"Well. um.well I, .uh. I was wondering if you weren't doing anything today that .um.well you could spend the day with me. Well only if you want". Botan studdered still holding her down with the bag of books still in her head.  
  
"Well I don't see why not". Kurama said smiling.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Almost everyday for the past 2 weeks Kurana and Botan had been doing a lot of things together. Now on a Friday night something will happen between Botan and Kurama that will change their lives.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
"Bye Botan". Kurama said as he waved bye to her about to leave.  
  
As he steps backward about to leave he turned around and blushed furiously. Botan, confused in thought, replied "What?!" He then closed the door and started moving closer to Botan and within every movement he spared. Botan blushed as Kurama started to emprace her, she returned his compassion and slowly reached up and ran her fingers through his beautiful soft red hair. Her grip on his hair suddenly tightened as he pressed his lips against hers. As Kurama his eyes met with hers and saw a certain deepness he has never seen in her before. He eyed her intently as if drinking in her exquisite appearance. Her face lit up with a smile brighter then her usual smile. She was believing in the love that will change their lives forever.  
  
To be continued  
Or the end.  
  
This is my 2nd fanfic my 1st Yu-Yu Hakusho one. Just warning you don't read my first one it's what I call terriable. I was inspired to write this after I read " Roses and Peonies" I love that story. My friend helped me with the romantic part in this. So I thank a bunch. I hope you like this. And please review (be nice (). 


	2. The Words He Spoke

DISCLAIMER: Yu-Yu Hakusho and Yu-Yu Hakusho characters are exclusively owned by Yoshihiro Togashi, Shonen Jump Comics, Funimation and associated parties. Please note this is purely fiction and for entertainment purposes only. This story is not meant for sale or profit.  
  
Author's Notes: Man I'm still waiting for Frith to finish her fanfic "Roses and Peonies" To bad when she does it will be the last chapter. Thank you all for the wonderful reviews. I didn't think that anyone would actually like it. I hope you like this one as much as the first chapter. The characters might be a little out of character but I did my best. Well on with the story.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
The Night That Changed My Life  
  
Chapter 1: The Words He Spoke  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
As Kurama broke the kiss his eyes met with her and he saw a certain deepness he've never seen in her before. Botan's face lit up with a smile brighter then her usual smile. She was believing in the love that will change their lives forever.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
With Botan greatly flushed she looked up in his eyes with a deep gaze. Her eyes wouldn't leave his.  
  
The Botan dropped her head down. 'This is happening way so fast, or is it. I don't know.' She thought to herself. It's not like she didn't want it. Just that she was scared. No guy ever expressed her feelings like this to her before. She didn't know what to do.  
  
She took her hand away from his hair. Kurama was standing there with a worried look on his face.  
"Um.maybe you should get going now. Uh. I had a great time this evening. But. I think you should."  
Botan was walking towards the door to open it for Kurama to leave. But then she was stopped in her words. Kurama pulled her by her arm. He pulled her back so that her back would lean against his chest.  
  
Botan blushed hanging her head down. "Wha. what are you doing?"  
  
She could feel Kurama's breath on her neck. Which made her blush even deeper.  
  
Kurama as holding Botan tightly so she couldn't escape this time.  
  
Kurama started to speak. His voice was so overwhelming. The way his breath ticked her neck. How romantic, loving and caring his voice sounded.  
  
"Botan .I love you. I just wanted you to know that. I've falling in love with you, and I hope you can return my feelings". Botan was speechless. She didn't know what to say at all.  
  
She then suddenly felt the warmth of Kurama go away. As he pulled himself away from Botan.  
  
He turned her around to face me.  
  
"You don't have to give me answer right away. I just wanted you to know how I feel for you".  
  
Botan was standing there still in a lost at words.  
  
She stood there asking herself.  
  
'What should I say. How do I really feel for him? I don't know'  
  
A/N: So sorry it took so long for me to update. I'll try to do chapter 3 soon. I 'm getting tried of waiting for Cartoon Network to show the new episodes of Yu-Yu Hakusho. I might start buying them my self. Well, intill next time. 


	3. Confession and Replies

DISCLAIMER: Once again have do this thing. Here I go. Yu-Yu Hakusho and Yu- Yu Hakusho characters are exclusively owned by: Yoshihiro Togashi, Shonen Jump Comics, Funimation and associated parties. Please note this is purely fiction and for entertainment purposes only. This story is not meant for sale or profit.  
  
Well I finally did chapter 3. Hope you like it. So sorry it took so long. I just this one is as good as the others. I heard that new episodes are going to start in April on Cartoon Network. I also what to thank all the people who reviewed. Thanks very much it means a lot to me.  
  
Darkangel: I especially want to thank you for your review. I meant a lot to me. Thanks for reading my fanfics as well as my friends'. And thanks for saying I'm a talented writer. That brings my hopes up on continuing this story.  
  
The Night That Changed My Life  
  
Chapter 3: Confession and Replies  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Tow days had gone past since Kurama confessed his feelings to Botan. She hasn't seen him since. Kurama had to go on a mission with Yusuke and the other. In a way Botan was relieved. Because this way it gives her time to focus her feelings. Make sure that this strong feeling she has inside her is what they call 'love'.  
  
'Love.Kurama' Botan thought. Thinking back to the night two days ago when Kurama said those words. The words of 'I love you'. She laid back against the couch and sighed still deep in thought.  
  
"Botan, come on I called your name 3 times," Keiko nearly yelled breaking into Botan's deep thought. "Oh yes that's right sorry. I was just thinking about something". Born said rising up from the couch. "So what were you thinking about?" asked Keiko as she watched Botan walk towards her. "Nothing really". She replied in a low voice. "Well anyway. So Botan ready to go shopping for my wedding dress?!" "Yeah lets pick out the best we can find. One that will blow Yusuke's mind!" Botan shouted cheerfully pointing to the door. Then she yelled "Aya's Wedding Dresses here we come!" Botan charged to the door following by a greatly flushed Keiko. "Uh.okay, What- ever you say Botan" Keiko sweat dropped.  
  
They made their way down to the car that Keiko had borrowed from Yusuke while he was on his mission.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Four hours later they finally came out of 'Aya's Wedding Dresses' "That took forever, but it was wroth it." Keiko yawed. Botan nodded in agreement "It sure was". Keiko's wedding dress was what she had always dreamed of. And now it finally about to come true. Memories of all the stuff her and Yusuke been though the past four years went flowing in her mind.  
  
They were in the car driving back home to call it a night. "Say Keiko, Can I stay with you tonight?" Botan asked in a voice for voice only Keiko's ears could hear. "Yeah sure of course, something wrong?" worried Keiko. "Well.umm."Botan then lowered her head. "Don't worry about it Botan. Well talk about it once we get home. Keiko patted her on the shoulder.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"You can take the guest room Botan. You remember where it is right?" "Yeah" Botan nodded. "You want some green tea" Keiko offered. "Sure, thanks" Botan gave her a warm smile. She then sat down on the couch. She watched 'Comic Party' while Keiko was in the kitchen preparing the green tea.  
  
"Here you go" Keiko said as she handed Botan the tea and sat on the couch next to Botan. "Hey, say Keiko umm. like how was it like when Yusuke finally confessed his feelings of love to you?" Botan asked while looking down at her reflection in her teacup. "That's a question I didn't expecting. But I remember it was the best time in my life. In the beginning I didn't think I would ever actually hear those words from Yusuke. I knew he loved me. And when he told me that he really did love me. I was overwhelmed. I didn't know what to say. So I just stood there staring him in his eyes for what seemed like hours. Then the next thing I knew he kissed so passionately. It blew me anyway. Then after a bunch of beautiful words from Yusuke I was finally able to say it back".  
  
"I see that sounds so romantic. Guess Yusuke even as romantic-ness in him after all. Botan put on a fake smile, but it didn't seem to foul Keiko.  
  
"Botan come on with it. I can totally tell that something is wrong with you. This is so unlike you. You can tell me anything Botan" Keiko insisted. "Yeah I know that Keiko, its just that."  
  
"Just nothing. If something is troubling you this much you should tell me" Keiko said while herself some more tea.  
  
"Okay.well. You remember on Friday night Kurama and me went out for dinner. Like we always do once a week?"  
  
"Yeah remember"  
  
"Well after dinner he took me back to my apartment. Then we started to watch a movie and then we talked a little". Botan then looked at Keiko who was deeply into the story. She pointed out to herself. "Yeah and." Keiko rushed. " Well then he was about to go back home. Then the next thing I knew Kurama embraced me very strongly. I didn't back any. I didn't want to. It felt so right. Then he kissed me and I kissed back. Then he told me that he loved me. I was totally speechless. Then he asked me if I felt the same way". " "So what did you say? It sounds like to me that you do care for Kurama more then just a friend". Keiko interrupted. "Well that's just it. I didn't. I just stood there very stupidly wondering what I should say. And it was too late. Next thing I knew Koenma was called him to tell him about the mission he had to go on". Botan then lowered her head looking at her reflection once more.  
  
"Botan it sounds to me like you are in love with Kurama too. So are you?" Keiko asked putting her arm around Botan to comfort her.  
  
"Well umm. I don't exactly know". Botan sat there for a long time thinking figuring out her feelings. Then finally she spoke.  
  
"You know what Keiko".  
  
"Yeah, what?"  
  
"You're right I do. I LOVE KURAMA!"  
  
Well that's all folks. I hope you liked it. And please review. I'm going to try to update more then just once a month. Intill next time Ja'ne. 


End file.
